FAMAS
The FAMAS is a three-round burst assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and an automatic assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The FAMAS is found in several levels throughout the campaign. In some places, the player can find it with the White Tape camouflage, which is unavailable in multiplayer. It is a highly effective weapon, due to the ability to quickly dispatch most enemies with a single burst. However, it is a rare weapon and usually only found in the later missions of the campaign (though occasionaly in Cliffhanger. It can also be found in the level "Museum" with White Tape Camouflage. Multiplayer Similar to the M16A4, the FAMAS is a very effective assault rifle especially at long range. Despite the Create-a-Class' stats menu shows that it has low damage, one burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range, as long as all three shots hit. If fired without Stopping Power, at least one headshot is required at long range. Due to the high rate of fire per burst, the FAMAS will top out most other assault rifles and even SMGs at close range. The FAMAS resets perfectly after each burst allowing continuous accurate fire over a long range. This, coupled with its high penetration, allows one to easily kill through cover. A Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight can be used to mitigate the bulky iron sights for mid to long range combat. It has a slower reload and slower swap times than the M16A4, but its damage does not drop off until slightly further and it has less recoil than the M16A4, provided that the M16A4 is not equipped with a Holographic Sight. This difference in damage makes the FAMAS slightly better than the M16A4 at medium range but riskier to use in closer quarters when a specialized secondary is necessary, unless if one relies on hip-firing. The FAMAS is available as early as level 1 with the default Grenadier class, equipped with a Grenade Launcher and a silenced SPAS-12 as the secondary, together with the perks Scavenger, Stopping Power, and Commando. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal scope *Extended Magazines File:FAMAS_Noob_Tube_6.jpg|The FAMAS with a Grenade Launcher. Note the folded bipod on the side of the gun, and the original iron sights under the tactical sights. Image:Famas_iron_sights.JPG|Iron sights Famasr.JPG|Reloading the FAMAS Call of Duty: Black Ops The FAMAS was seen in the multiplayer teaser trailer for Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is coloured and designed differently than Modern Warfare 2's FAMAS , and is seen firing automatically instead of a 3-round burst with high amounts of recoil. The version of the FAMAS in Black Ops appears to be a modified version of the FAMAS G2 called the FELIN, unlike Modern Warfare 2's FAMAS F1. Gallery File:FAMASiron.png|Iron sights FAMASreload.png|Reloading the FAMAS Trivia *This weapon's ease of use has caused some players to frown upon this weapon. *The FAMAS is only used by the Ultranationalists faced by Task Force 141. *In some parts of the campaign, there is a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that is meant to act as makeshift Arctic Camouflage. *When viewing the FAMAS with White Tape Camo in third person it has Arctic Camouflage and White Tape at the same time. *In the "Museum", the FAMAS' sights has "Infinity Ward, Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which is located in Encino, CA. This is also seen in Multiplayer. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the Create-a-Class picture. *With the Heartbeat Sensor equipped, the reload animation changes slightly. *The FAMAS "Grenadier" default class is considered a replacement for the "Assault" default class found in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The FAMAS has an unusable bipod, which can be seen in a folded position on the side of the gun. *In single player, a FAMAS with Holographic Sight can be found only in the mission "Loose Ends". *The iron sights on the FAMAS are actually added-on tactical sights mounted on the rail. The real ones are under the rail. *The FAMAS is one of the few three-round burst weapons, the others being the M16A4 and the M93 Raffica, but it will appear fully automatic in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *There appears to be tape wrapped around the stock of the FAMAS in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. *A woodland camouflaged FAMAS with no attachments can be found off of an enemy in the Spec Ops level, "Estate Takedown". *A woodland camouflaged FAMAS with a Holographic Sight can be found off of an enemy in "Estate Takedown" *During the reload animation, the character will always put his 'trigger finger' to the right side, and rest it against the side *Once again, in Black Ops, the FAMAS's iron sights are added on tactical sights and the real ones are under the tactical sights. *The iron sights are similar to ones on Modern Warfare 2's FAMAS. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops